[unreadable] The Diabetes Research and Training Center (DRTC) at Vanderbilt is one of a[unreadable] network of Core Centers established by the National Institute of Diabetes,[unreadable] Digestive and Kidney Diseases (NIDDK) to conduct research and training in[unreadable] diabetes mellitus and related endocrine and metabolic disorders consistent with[unreadable] the National Diabetes Mellitus Research and Education Act, the report of the[unreadable] National Commission on Diabetes, and the Administrative Guidelines for DRTCs,[unreadable] as promulgated by the NIDDK.[unreadable] The Vanderbilt DRTC is a multi-disciplinary program with 111 participating[unreadable] faculty and staff members distributed among 13 departments in 2 schools and 3[unreadable] colleges of the University. The Biomedical Research Component consists of a[unreadable] research base of 81 investigators in the following interest areas:[unreadable] Etiology, Gene Regulation/Function, Beta Cell Function/Channel Biology,[unreadable] Complications, Nutrition/Obesity, Metabolic Regulation, Signal Transduction[unreadable] These investigators are supported by seven Biomedical Research core facilities[unreadable] including Hormone Assay, Amino Acid Assay, Cell Imaging, Transgenic Mouse/ES[unreadable] Cell, Animal Resources, DNA Microarray and DNA Sequencing. Research formerly[unreadable] supported by a Model Demonstration Unit-Education/Evaluation component of the[unreadable] DRTC is now supported by an independently acquired research base in the[unreadable] Prevention/Control and Clinical Component. A major focus of this research is[unreadable] the disparity in diabetes care in underserved populations. This research, by 7[unreadable] investigators, is supported by a Clinical Outcomes and Behavioral Sciences[unreadable] core. Four faculty members from Meharry Medical College also participate in[unreadable] this aspect of the DRTC through a Meharry Behavioral Health Disparities Core[unreadable] subcontract. A Pilot and Feasibility Studies Program provides up to two years[unreadable] of support in an effort to help new investigators initiate their research[unreadable] programs in diabetes or a related area. Established investigators who wish to[unreadable] enter the field of diabetes are also eligible. The Center coordinates three[unreadable] NIH/NIDDK-sponsored training programs that provide education and laboratory[unreadable] training in diabetes /endocrinology to medical students and graduate students[unreadable] and postdoctoral training for MDs and PhDs. An Enrichment Program provides[unreadable] continuing education through a Diabetes Research Day, a seminar series and[unreadable] symposia. The Administrative Component provides both scientific and[unreadable] administrative leadership for the total program.[unreadable]